ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nutley
How Nutley joined the Tourney Nutley was a spy for the 24th Mobile Maintenance Battalion, who posed as a battlefield student with the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion. At some point in time, Nutley became a spy for Prizewell City Slicker's 24th Mobile Maintenance Battalion and infiltrated the 37th, posing as a battlefield student. Nutley was part of the support group for the nighttime attack on the mine on the Kamchatka Peninsula. As the operation was progressing, he betrayed the group, killing Charles and shooting Quenser and Charlotte Zoom, destroying their equipment before making his escape. He later came after the survivors in a powered suit after they entered the mine,4 but was ultimately killed when Quenser used his Hand Axe explosive to fire diamonds at his suit. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Nutley holds his SIG-Sauer P230 over some diamonds. After the announcer calls his name Nutley scatters diamonds as the camera zooms and aims his gun saying "The trick to a happier life is to pick up new ideas and new places, to find inspiration, no matter what situation you may find yourself in." Special Moves Bullpup (Neutral) Nutley pulls out a uniquely designed bullpup rifle and sprays 12 bullets. Diamond Sharpness (Side) Nutley throws some diamonds to cut his opponent. Agate Somersault (Up) Nutley does a knee kick then a somersault while jumping. Galena Tornado (Down) Nutley handstands while doing spin kicks then drops his legs forward. Morion Juggler (Hyper Smash) Nutley juggles five powerful grenades and chucks them one by one at his opponent giving heavy explosions to the prey. Powered Suit (Final Smash) Nutley jumps away and returns in a mining powered suit. Pressing A will have him use the suit's arms to smack the opponents. B will shoot miniguns on the arms. After 40 seconds, the suit disappears. Victory Animations #Nutley cleans his gun and says "Annoying little gnat!" #Nutley brushes some sweat and drops some diamonds saying "You really think you can get away!?" #Nutley does a cartwheel and shoots his pistol then says "I'm losing interest in this game of tag." On-Screen Appearance Nutley jumps out of a transport and says "When somebody's talking to you, you should look 'em square in the eye. 'Cause if you don't... it can't get dangerous!" Trivia *Nutley's rival is Donald's bravado lucky cousin, Gladstone Gander. *Nutley shares his English voice actor with Fumikage Tokoyami, Crystal King, Trafalgar Law, Alakazam, Manabu Itagaki, Draft Redder, Yoshikage Kira, Kosaku Kawajiri, Armin Arlert, Hurt Plant and Sima Shi. *Nutley shares his Japanese voice actor with Snapper. *Nutley shares his French voice actor with Shio Sakaki, Eijirou Kirishima, Fumikage Tokoyami and Junkman. *Nutley shares his German voice actor with Cavendish, Mitsuhide Akechi, Gogandantess, Answer, Griffith and Jimsa. *Nutley shares his Arabic voice actor with Garbodor, Gooma, Kusune, Willow Ufgood, Franco Gerelt, Tison, Silver Fullbuster and Yukio Okumura. *Nutley shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Kojuro Katakura and Isidro. Category:Heavy Object characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters